An Angel's First Time
by SirenSamantha
Summary: Dean and Cas are waiting for Sam to meet up with them to continue a case, but it's snowy outside and, apparently, the hot water is broken. A hunter and his angel. First time for them. I rushed through this so I apologize for cheezyness.


An Angel's First Time

Dean sighs as he walks back inside the motel room, "Yeah, alright Sammy. See you in a couple days." He clicks off his cell phone and tosses it on the table. After he shuts the door, he shrugs off his jacket, tosses it on a nearby chair and looks over at Cas standing by the table. Dean and Cas had split from Sam three days ago each going to investigate deaths that they suspected to be connected. Turns out, they were. Now Dean and the angel are hunkered out in a motel waiting for Sam to get back so they can figure out how to take down this monster. It's cold, November now, and Dean's annoyed by the snow being tracked everywhere they go. Heck, Baby needs a wash now because of all the slush getting kicked up.

"Sam should be here by Thursday. Turns out the lady who died in Illinois is connected to our vic here after all."

Cas nods slowly, his hair messed up and clothes looking tired even under the trench coat. Dean knows angels don't sleep, but Cas still looks exhausted.

"Hey," The angel's cobalt blue eyes shoot over to meet Dean's, "why don't you go take a shower? You look like you could use some freshening up."

Cas opens his mouth to protest but Dean points at him, "Just go take a shower Cas. You'll feel better, and I'll give you some clean clothes to wear too. Alright?"

Cas blinks slowly, "Alright." His gruff voice even sounds tired and Dean smirks to himself. Dean walks over to his duffle bag and pulls out clean boxers and a simple grey tee shirt then hands them to Cas who looks at them for a moment in his hands. Cas takes the clothes, walks slowly into the bathroom and shuts the door behind him.

Dean changes out of his own clothes and slides into boxers before taking another look at the heater in the room. He tried messing with it earlier hoping to get it to work, but the air coming out is nowhere near warm, the thing might as well be off. The green-eyed man gives the side a slap before standing and giving up. He moves through the room and goes to the bed he claimed as his and begins puling down the blankets when the shower turns off. Dean turns off the large overhead light leaving the two lamps in the room on.

Castiel comes out of the bathroom rubbing a towel through his hair, in Dean's clothes, and Dean catches himself doing a double take. "Better?" He asks, eyebrows raised and he looks away.

Cas tosses the towel back into the bathroom and looks at Dean. He clears his throat, "I suppose."

Dean looks up at him again still standing by the bed. He watches the angel who is folding up the suit and trench coat to set them all on a chair. Cas rubs his arms before moving away from the chair and sees Dean watching him.

"Cas, you alright?"

The man smiles, not a genuine happy smile, but more a joking smile, "I think it's safe to say the hot water is broken, or, something."

Dean walks up to Cas and sets his hand on his forearm. His skin is ice cold. "Jesus Cas, you're freezing." The angel swallows and Dean scans his face for a moment before grabbing his wrist. Dean pulls the angel to the bed with pulled down blankets and motions for him to get in.

"Dean?" Cas looks at him as the hunter rounds the bed and sits on the bed.

"Cas." He pauses, "Get in."

"Bu-"

Dean reaches over the bad, grabs Cas' wrist again and pulls down making the man fall on his knees on the bed with a gasp. "Just lay down."

Cas obliges slowly and carefully. Dean lies down as well and begins pulling the pile of blankets up over both their bodies.

"Relax." Dean says feeling how stiff Cas is, so he grabs the angel's waist and maneuvers him so that he lays on his side, back to Dean and Dean lays directly behind him. Dean's chest presses against Cas' cold back and he wraps an arm over his stomach to keep him close.

Cas shivers at the feeling of Dean's warm body against his, and he feels the warmth already spreading over his skin.

"Dean, I don't sleep."

Dean exhales slowly against the back of Cas' neck, keeping his arm over the man's stomach, "Then just lay here, and let me warm you up."

Cas stays quiet now for a few moments, then the two lamps in the room turn off and Dean smiles at the simple task done by a mere thought of the angel in his arms.

The night passes and Dean sleeps straight through until seven in the morning. The air in the room is cool, but the heat from the two bodies under the covers feels wonderful.

Dean inhales deeply as he stretches out his legs in the bed, waking up slowly. He finally opens his eyes, their dark green instantly meeting Cas' blue ones a foot from him.

They are both quiet for a minute, no tension but obvious that one of them had to say something.

"Warm now?" Dean asks, his voice tired and crackly.

Cas' eyes smile, "Yes. Thank you."

Dean lets out a small smile. "No problem, Cas." Dean pulls the blankets up more over himself and inches towards Cas feeling body heat radiating from that side of the bed now.

However when Dean moves closer, Cas clears his throat and lays on his back in the bed for a moment then sits up and leaves the bed covering his groin as he does.

Dean laughs and rubs his eyes at Cas' awkwardness.

"Gonna go take care of that?" Dean raises an eyebrow at Cas from the bed and the angel looks at him with a confused look.

"What?"

Dean scoffs, his hands make a motion in the air, "Y-you know, go, pleasure yourself. You'll feel better."

Cas swallows and nods once before walking off to the bathroom still covering himself with his hands.

Dean sighs and runs his hand back through his hair. The room is quiet, and Dean feels his stomach flutter at the realization he is alone with Castiel and knowing what is happening in the bathroom. And then he realizes angels don't sleep, and that's not just normal morning wood Cas is experiencing. Dean turns his head on the pillow and can see the closed door. His pulse speeds up and he swallows before pushing down the covers and standing from the bed.

Dean walks across the floor and hesitates in front of the closed door before turning the handle and the door opens slowly. Castiel's wide blue eyes flash up at Dean, his boxers down at his knees and one hand on his half hard cock.

"Dean!"

Dean doesn't stop though. He walks over to the counter and grabs a small bottle of lotion there and squeezes some out into his palm before standing behind Cas.

"Dean, what are you-"

The hunter's chest pushes up against Castiel's back, "Let me help you Cas." He speaks in a low tone near his ear. Dean reaches around Cas, his left hand resting on his stomach while the other wraps around his cock. "Put your hand on mine." Dean instructs and Cas does, a shiver running down his body. Dean slowly pulls his hand up the length of the shaft, causing Cas' lips to part, twists slightly, slides his thumb over the head brushing the bead of precome away before sinking back down. Dean realizes Cas' head is drifting away when he says, "You with me Cas?" The angel nods once. Dean continues working Cas, moving his hand in the way Dean himself likes. "See how this feels? Not too loose, not pulling too hard," Cas moves his hand over Dean's, "let your wrist move fluidly, twist a little." Dean's lips brush against Cas' ear lobe, his hand turning it up a notch making it better for Cas. "Feel it Cas, you want it to feel good for you."

The name slips from Cas' lips like a prayer, "Dean" Low but soft and it sends a shiver down the green-eyed man's spine.

Dean lets his hand continue working Cas, but the other slides down to the bottom of the shirt Cas still wears and slips under. Dean presses his palm flat against Cas' stomach, the skin tight and warm, muscles hard and quivering under the touch. Cas feels good in front of Dean, his mind racing through thoughts of lust; so Dean presses his lips on Castiel's neck. He sucks slightly, lets his tongue slip out and draw a line up to behind his ear and a groan rises from Cas' throat. Dean's hand slides higher up Cas' torso reaching a nipple that he toys with making the man in his arms squirm in front of him.

The angel's senses are overwhelming his thoughts. Dean behind him, kissing and sucking at his neck, hand under his shirt and pumping him making him ache low, needing a feeling of release, but still needing more.

Dean rolls Cas' balls in his palm for a moment and Cas pushes back into Dean's hips. "Dean!"

The hunter's lips are red and swollen from kissing the skin visible to him and marking Cas only to have him heal with in a minute.

"I got you Cas." He hisses against the hot skin, teeth grazing a fading hickey. "I've got you-don't worry." He can tell Cas is near the edge, feels how hard his dick is, muscles tightening up under him. "Come for me Castiel," Dean is rock hard now himself, his cock against Cas' ass and Dean grinds forward causing Cas to whine and grip Dean's arm.

"Dean I-I-nngh-" Cas hits his orgasm and come covers Dean's hand and splatters on the floor in front of them.

Dean holds Cas up with his strong arm, pumping him through and peppering his neck with soft kisses. Castiel gains back his legs and stands, slowly turning around to face Dean.

The green eyed man reaches over and grabs a tissue to wipe clean his hand and tosses it in the waste basket before meeting Cas' gaze. They watch each other for a silent minute, Dean's eyes taking in Castiel's features as he realizes no one has ever given Cas this before, made his feel like that, made him orgasm. And without a second thought Dean reaches out setting a hand on the back of Cas' head burring his fingers in the messy black hair and pulling them together. Their foreheads rest against each other's.

Dean slides his other hand down the man's back, "I'm going to kiss you, Cas."

The angel tips his head up and their lips meet. Cas is tense at first and Dean doesn't move, but then arms wrap around his body and he relaxes. Dean smiles and kisses Cas back, pulling at his lips with his own.

The kiss stops and Cas' glossy eyes look into Dean's, "Can we, move out from the bathroom?"

Dean laughs and pulls at Cas' hand as they go back into the bedroom. They stand at the foot of the bed. The room is quiet, but the intensity in their looks speaks more then words could now. Dean grabs the bottom of the grey shirt on Cas and pulls it up, Cas' arms rising over his head and hair becoming more tousled. Dean's eyes drop and he pushes off the boxers so that Cas can step out of them. The hunter slides his hands up the body in front of him, taking in the curves and edges, the way his skin stretches over the muscles and his fingers tingle from the heat. With his hands falling to Cas' hips, Dean pushes Cas backwards towards the bed and he falls backwards allowing Dean to climb up over him on his hands and knees. Cas' eyes are wide as he stares up at Dean, his own hands gliding over the tan skin. Dean leans down slowly and kisses Cas again, slowly, passionately, and the angel lets him. Dean slides his tongue over those plump wrinkled lips and pushes in slowly. Cas' lips part for him allowing Dean to dip in and taste, to take and explore. Cas picks up Dean's tactic quickly, kissing back with as much curiosity and lust, not letting his hands leave the body over him.

Dean pulls away from Cas, biting at his bottom lip as he does and he smiles down at him.

"I've wanted to do that for a while now."

Cas drags his eyes up Dean's bare chest, pauses at his lips and then finally meets his eyes. "Why didn't you?"

Brushing his thumb over the angel's bottom lip Dean raises an eyebrow in thought. "I didn't want you to freak out. You're hard to read Cas."

Cas hums under Dean. "You should have asked." Dean smiles and dips his head to suck at one of Castiel's nipples. "D-Dean?" he stutters out. Dean hums over the skin and licks circles around the hardened nipple. Cas places a hand under Dean's chin and lift so that their eyes meet. "No more secrets, please?"

Dean's gaze instantly softens and he nods solidly. "No more secrets Cas." He runs his hand back through the mop of black hair, "I promise."

Cas smiles softly knowing that Dean means it and he means it too. They should not be hiding things from each other anymore. "And Dean?" Cas looks up as Dean's eyes are watching his hand run through the soft hair, Dean drags the hand down Cas' cheek and meets is gaze. "Can we do this, more, now?"

Dean smiles big at his angel's words. "Oh we're going to do a lot more than this Cas, trust me." And he leans down to kiss him again. Cas' lips are smiling under Dean's as he kisses him playfully.


End file.
